


After A Long Day

by Fanykuroi



Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: Here ya go~Another one for the collection. This time is gonna be FxMxF or along those lines, welcome to the threesome UwU.Warning: Spicy hawt
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548058
Kudos: 10





	After A Long Day

Camille and Jasmine found themselves coloring on the living room floor with the television on while master worked outside in the green house. Jasmine knew that her daddy would be super tired when he came back so, taking the initiative, she got up and moved to the kitchen, preparing a glass of her daddy's favorite drink, along with some hot water and lotion. She knew she needed help, and who better than her partner in crime.

"Cam, I need help!" she shouted a little towards the living room, listening to Camille get up.

"What is it love?"

"I wanna do something for daddy when he gets back, mind helping me?"

"Sure! What do you want me to do?"

"Ok here, as soon as daddy gets in, take him to the living room and seat him on the sofa, giving him his favorite drink. Take his shirt and shoes off. I will come in and..." Jasmine laid her whole plan to Camille, who smirked a little at it.

"You don't cease to amaze me Kitten, master will be so happy, and super relaxed after all that." Camille cheered a little and, with a little bit more planning, they started to get ready.

{...}

Around an hour and a half later, master Matt came in, finding it weird that his girls were not on the living room where he left them. What could his naughty girl be up to now? What he did noticed though, was how the living room was a little darker and candles were placed in strategic places, giving of a subtle but calming scent. Hmmm it was quite pleasant, but he had warned his girls of the importance of leaving candles lit when they were not around and apparently, they hadn't learned their lesson.

"Girls, I'm back." He shouted a little and almost immediately, Camille came out, a drink in hand, and a subtle smile on her lips. Matt frowned a little at that.

"Hey sir, here." She offered the drink and took his hand, pulling him towards the sofa.

"What are you up to my little Cam? Where is Kitten?" he arched a brow but sat on the sofa none less, sipping a little his drink. He startled a bit when Camille started to take off his shirt but, with just a curious look, let her do what she wanted. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax for a bit and let us work." Camille smiled and left, coming back with Jasmine and a bowl of hot water and towels. Putting a large towel on the floor beneath Matt's feet, she wrapped hot small towels around his feet to help the blood circulate better and soften the muscles. Meanwhile, Jasmine just put an amount of lotion on her hands and, after a 'welcome back, daddy' and a kiss to his cheek, she began to rub his shoulders, expertly dealing with the knots and relaxing him further. As soon as the towels on his feet lost their warmth, Cam undid them and began massaging his feet softly and caring.

Matt was quite surprised, but he liked the treatment his girls were doing to him. He could see they appreciated the work he did and the care he had for them. So, he just leaned back and enjoyed his girls' hands on him, sipping from now and then on the bourbon glass.

Suddenly though, he felt a pair of hand on his waistband, breaking his relaxed trance a little. He looked down and saw both Cam and Jas sitting at his feet, Jasmine's hand on his waistband and Cam's hand on his thigh. He just smirked but didn't say anything, letting them do whatever. Doing that occasionally was not a bad idea at all.

Jasmine read that pervy glint on his eyes and her own lit up, so seductively, she knelt up and began to caress his naked torso, kissing and nibbling on the skin she found, worshiping it, seducing Camille to do the same. She unbuttoned his pants while her lips were near his hipbone and took his now semi hard member on her hands, giving it a slow but sensuous tug from bottom to top. A low moan left Matt's mouth unconsciously, making him tense a little bit. Camille read his body like an open book and, getting up, she straddled his lap and took his mouth on hers at the same time Jasmine took his hard on into her hand and tease the underside. His moans were eaten by Camille, as Jasmine teased the hell out of him, licking and kissing all over before taking him in her mouth. Jasmine first took the head in, licking it a little before sucking it, inching his member a little bit deeper in her mouth every time she went down. Soon, relaxing her gag reflex, she allowed him to thrust up on her mouth a little as he kissed Camille to an inch of her life. As Jasmine continued her works, Matt took Camille's shirt and bundle it up, unhooking her bra on the way, and kissing those perfect globes. He teased her softly, his hands caressing her curves as he loved her breast. Having enough for now, he pushed Cam a little up and kissed her stomach and sides, traveling south slowly and mischievously, slowly pushing down her bottom shorts. Cam got the signal and quickly got up, getting rid of her shorts and panties, and straddling her master again, but before she could kiss him again, he pushed her down his lap and signaled to his hard-on. Camille obediently obeyed and, as Jasmine sucked on the head, she licked the base of it.

Matt just admired them both worship his cock, until an idea crossed his mind. He remembered how much Camille liked to be manhandled and choke on his meat, and he was so in the mood for it, so it only took one look to Jasmine for them to understand, after all it wasn't the first time they did this.

Camille and Jasmine licked the sides of his cock and, licking upwards, ended up kissing together as they reached the head. Without any preamble, Jas pushed Cam down on her daddy's cock, watching her gag a little at the same time her eyes lit with lust. This is what Camille wanted, to give in and enjoy her most perverted desires that only sir and Jas can comply. Matt didn't waste any time and began to face fuck Camille as Jasmine got undressed. No words were needed, they have been doing this for some time now and they knew their dynamics and kinks well, so while Cam was having the time of her life being almost choked by her master, Jasmine took her time and straddle her daddy, finally kissing those lips she desired so much. They made out with a passion as Matt groped her everywhere, making Cam heat up at the scene.

No more teasing, no more taunting, no more foreplay. _Time for the main course._

Matt laid Jasmine on the sofa on her back and took Camille and placed her on her hands and knees in front of Jasmine's pussy.

"Lick, and don't stop until she comes." One command off his lips and everything was set in motion.

Cam lowered her face and licked from bottom to top, enjoying the juices leaking out of Jasmine and the moans coming out of her, while feeling sir at her back. She knew what was coming but still moaned loud into Jasmine's pussy when her master entered her, making Jas moan loud at the vibrations she felt.

As Matt thrusted into Camille, she pleasured Jas in earnest and soon both Jas and Camille were screaming, Jasmine her orgasm and Camille her pleads to come. Master Matt complied, because they've been such good girls lately that there was no need for edging this time. As soon as Camille came, she slumped on top of Jasmine, both breathing hard. But this was far from done. It was time to reverse things, so they did. Camille laid down on the sofa and Jasmine straddled her, kissing her senseless and going down on her slowly. As soon as she was finally where she should be, daddy took no time in thrusting into her, giving her what she wanted the most. The pace was hard and brutal, making Jas inch her tongue deeper into Cam each time he thrust in; making her almost moan for mercy. Camille was close...Jasmine was close...Master Matt was close. Both Jasmine and Camille began to plead for their orgasms, but Matt held off, wanting to climax together with them. 

"Please daddy please!" Jasmine was almost crying at this point and she didn't stop her hands and mouth, taking Camille to the edge.

"Cum for me my little whores. Show me how good my girls can be." Matt ordered and that was it. Jasmine shook so hard that she hit Camille a little, while Cam just screamed her orgasm and almost trapped Jas between her legs. Master Matt groaned long and hard, thrusting two more times and then keeping still inside Jasmine, savoring her clenching him inside.

"Oh, holy fuck!" both Jasmine and Camille said at the same time, as Jas slumped on top of Cam. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Do you feel better, sir?" Camille moaned a little, feeling the remains of her orgasm.

"Yes baby, thank you for the wonderful time girls."

"You're welcome daddy. I guess the plan worked up after all." Jasmine smirked and they both sighted in content. 

_What a wonderful way to relax._

_The End._


End file.
